


A pearls Easter

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter Holiday, Humor, Multi, polypearls bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Pearl explains how Easter is celebrated but it does not go as planned





	A pearls Easter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vox (Meislovely)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meislovely/gifts).



Easter morning.

Yellow did you and blue get the eggs for the party?

“Yes pearl, we got them from a farm. The dumb human beings from the store said that they were all out so we went to a farm.” 

“Oh that would explain why blue has 12 ducks and 15 chicks following her around the beach outside.” “Did you at least get the snacks for the party?”

“Umm about that me and blue ate them. Sorry we couldn’t help it those chocolate frosted cupcakes are amazing.” Yellow said with embarrassment. 

“Hey pearl these little fuzz balls think that I am their mother? Can we please keep them?” Blue pearl said walking through the doorway with the chicks following behind l.

“Oh it’s fine you two are still learning about everything about this holiday and as for chicks they will be placed in the new barn next door, because they can’t stay in the beach house it’s unsanitary for Steven to have baby chicks pooping in the house.

 

PEARL! Baby chicks and ducks are everywhere in the house! Steven said waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done early but I’ve been working on gemling pearls fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy❤️


End file.
